


Den som ler sist

by Koe



Category: Børning
Genre: Foe Yay, Humor, M/M, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivalry, Schmoop, Spoilers
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Han ligger på tomannsrom. Og hvem andre ligger i overkøya enn... TT!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Den som ler sist

Nybakken overlevde mot alle odds. Det gjorde ikke Trans-Amen. Vinduene spratt rett ut da bilen traff havflata og det gjorde Nybakken også, men i motsetning til Nybakken, så sank Trans-Amen som en stein.

To meter unna nedslagspunktet lå en sjarkfisker ute og ventet på godt vær - han fikk ikke lov å komme hjem før kona var blitt blid: de hadde kranglet om svigermorbesøk og konemor satte hardt mot hardt. Da bølgene og forskrekkelsen hadde lagt seg sånn noenlunde, fisket han en temmelig pjusket Nybakken opp fra blautmyra. Sjarkfiskeren hadde som sagt dårlig haill den dagen og fangsten bekreftet jo det.

Nybakken kom seg aldri helt over tapet av Trans-Amen, men satte pris på den flotte avskjeden han tross alt hadde fått. Så fikk Schreiners være Schreiners. Doffen lover dessuten å skaffe en ny Trans-Am når de en vakker dag slipper ut av kasjotten.

 

Fritidstilbudet i Værdal fengsel er variert: det finnes kurs i norsk, engelsk og matematikk, friluftsliv og kunst- og håndverk. Motorsport - eller noe slag mekanisk fag overhodet - er dessverre ikke inkludert i hverken friluftsliv-, kunst- eller håndverksbegrepet til Steinkjer videregående skole; som holder kursene. Ledelsen ved Værdal fengsel mener dette er på sin plass: hovedtyngden av de innsatte er der for uvettig kjøring og straff skal tross alt være straff. Roy på den annen side, er bare sånn måtelig fornøyd med det.

Det andre Roy bare er sånn måtelig fornøyd med ved fengselsoppholdet er at han ligger på tomannsrom. Og hvem andre ligger i overkøya enn... TT! Selvfølgelig. Roy mistenker at Philip Mørk har noe med saken å gjøre, da mannen har kontakter absolutt _over alt_ i straffeapparatet. Han er også akkurat en sånn hevngjerrig type.

Roy ser det påtvungne samlivet som onde og urettferdige soningsvilkår, men da han prøvde å få saken overprøvd i rettsystemet lo advokaten hans så fælt at han datt av stolen og fikk hekseskudd. Advokaten blei ikke mer medgjørlig av det, så saken står i stampe og Roy må finne seg i å våkne med TTs ville glis rett i trynet hver gang han slår opp øya til vekkesignalet kl 06.30. De evige solbrillene - TT sover med dem på, kan Roy konstaterer - utgjør prikken over i-en. Som sagt: onde og urettferdige soningsvilkår.

Derfor konkurrerer Roy og TT fortsatt. Hver uke, hver dag, hver time. De konkurrerer om hvem som våkner først om morran. Om hvem som rekker dusjene først. Om hvem som blir ferdig med frokosten først og hvem som får de største kjøttkakene til middag. Om hvem som snekrer flest paller. Om hvem som løfter tyngst på styrketreningsrommet. Om hvem som kommer først når de runker i hver sin køye om kvelden.

Lysa på romma blir ikke slått av automatisk eller noe; Norge har et sivilisert og omsorgsfullt fengselsvesen, men når en må stå opp klokka halv hælvete om morran kan en like greit legge seg tidlig. Det er ikke stort å ta seg til likevel. I det siste har han lagt seg så tidlig som klokka ni og en kveld halv åtte, men det må finnes grenser.

 

Akkurat nå ligger TT og holder på over hodet på Roy så hele køyesenga rister. Det knirker og piper og skrangler i løse bolter og all ristinga har faktisk slitt et merke i malinga på veggen bak senga. Alt sammen distraherer Roy noe jævlig. TTs typiske sleipe metoder - klynking, mann! - fører også til at Roy taper på målstreken. Og ikke nok med det, TT - den jævelen, lurer stellet over kanten i siste sekund og skyter ladninga ut i lufta over Roy, mens han ler den jævlige, syke latteren sin. Lukta av konsentrert TT brer seg i hele rommet.

_"Åh, fy faen, TT! Det her skal du få igjen så jævlig! Fyyy faen!"_

Roy er så sinna at han ikke veit hvilket bein han skal stå på, men han holder koken oppe med det han allerede har i sving og spruter som best han kan i TTs retning, noe som ikke funker overhodet. TTs tryne trekker seg bare tilbake innfor sengekarmen med god klaring fra rekkevidden til Roy, så Roy ender opp med å bomme helt på håndkledet han hadde klart og ender i stedet med enda mere gris på gulvet og en enda større våt flekk i senga. Hælvetes TT!

 

Roy er akkurat like sinna neste morra. Han prøver å klage sin nød til Doffen ved frokostbordet om hvor sjuk og kjip TT egentlig er, men Doffen ser bare megetsigende på ham. Når Roy har gått, enda surere over ikke å ha fått noen forståelse, snur Doffen seg mot Nybakken:

"Han er ikke så kjapp når han ikke sitter bak rattet på Mustangen, han Roy."

"Nei. Midt i sitt livs eventyr og ha'kke fått det med seg sjøl, stakkars jævel."

Doffen reiser seg med frokostbrettet, lener seg over Nybakken og gir ham et kyss midt på hodet.

 

Roy er like sinna gjennom hele formiddagen og hele ettermiddagen, så når de to endelig blir aleine i styrketreningsrommet så hopper Roy på TT; kuken i hand. Han grabber fronten på t-skjorta til TT, presser ham ned på kne og runker som en gal, rett foran de forhatte øya til TT; solbrillene er plassert i panna og det passer Roy perfekt. Han var allerede stiv som faen, men blir enda mer revet med og tupper kukhuet borti TTs tryne for hvert runk: tupp, tupp, tupp. TTs øyne går i kryss og munnen hans detter opp og Roy registrerer bare sånn helt fjernt at TT ikke prøver å komme seg løs. I stedet for å dra til Roy i balla stapper han handa ned og innafor gylfen til Roy så fingrene glir over Roys pung og enda lenger bak. Roy kommer med et brøl og spruter TT over absolutt hele trynet: TT ender opp med sæd i øya, over neseryggen, rundt hele kjeften og noen digre klatter på solbrillene, registrerer Roy i det han fullstendig ute siger sammen på gulvet: lårene skjelver sånn at de ikke bærer ham lengre. TT har den andre hånda langt nede i sin egen bukse og trenger tydeligvis bare et par napp til før han kommer. Stønninga og rykningene er ikke å ta feil av, Roy har hørt dem sikkert hundre ganger nå.

De blir sittende og glo på hverandre i noen sekunder, før Roy endelig kommer seg på beina og sjangler ut av rommet.

 _"Hælvetes sjuke, sjuke..."_ mumler han, vel ute på gangen, men det er ikke helt klart hvem han mener.

 

Roy nekter å se TT i øynene når de går til køys om kvelden. TT fikler med ting i rommet uten grunn og er skikkelig treg med å komme seg opp i overkøya, men Roy nekter å se på mannen eller å si ett eneste plukk til ham. TT fortsetter å fikle og pille på ting (de har tre ting til sammen: bildet av Nina, bildet av Lille Gul, bildet av riskoker'n til TT - tre ting som blir oppfiklet ganske fort). Til slutt nøler TT så høylydt at Roy simpethen sprekker: han kaster seg rundt i senga fra den veggvendte armene-over-kors-avvisende stillinga han har ligget i (det begynte å gjøre uutholdelig vondt i skuldra) og setter øynene i TT.

_"HVA!"_

"Ikke no."

"Nehei! Så gå og legg deg da, mann!"

TT slipper bildet av GT86-en ned på bordplata med en knasende lyd som skjærer Roy helt inn i hjerterota. Så stirrer han ned på de hullete sokkene sine mens han sukker som en døende mann, før han - endelig - sleper beina, ett etter ett, mot stigen til overkøya.

"Åh, herregudamann! Hælvete-faen, kom her'a for..!"

Roy slenger ut en sinna arm og drar TT ned til seg i underkøya. TT sniffer en hel serie sniff og snufs med ryggen mot Roy, før han kaster seg rundt og borrer trynet inn i Roys brystkasse og blir liggende der og riste og hulke.

"Sååda, sååda."

"Du-hu-hu er så jævlig kji-hip mot meg, Roy-yh-yh!"

"Sååda TT, slapp av, jeg mente det ikke. Du vet jo det."

"Jo-ho, det gjorde du det, så-hå."

"Ja, kanskje litt, men jeg bare hater så jævlig å være her inne. Det vet du, TT. Jeg savner Mustangen så jævlig."

"Og Nina."

"Og Nina."

"Jeg savner GT86-en."

"Du kan ligge her i natt, det er helt greit, det."

"Takk skal du ha Roy, det er jævlig realt av deg (snufs)."

"Neida, det skulle bare mangle. Bare sov nå, du TT. Så ja, så ja."

Roy stryker TT over håret og TT sovner rett der, siklende over Roys brystkasse. Roy sovner rett etterpå.

 

 

Duvende i bølgene utenfor Nordkapp kan en reddende sjarkfiskerengel endelig glede seg over følgende transmisjon på VHF-en:

_"Magda, Magda, Magda! Magda hær. E du dær?"_

"Høre dæ klart og tydeli. Vi går tel kanal 26."

_"... Du kan komme hjæm no, ho mor har reist tel Gran Canaria heller."_

Han drar i gang Sabben og tøff-tøff-tøffer mot land.

 

 


End file.
